Animal Kingdom
by Amberlyn Haninozuka
Summary: Summary inside Darlings! It's too big! But it's about a shapeshifting Panther, finding an 'imprint'.


Animal Kingdom

A fan fiction by Amberlyn.

Intro: Kiera Delmont is a very special girl, and has a very special family. She is a shape shifting panther. Very much like the wolves in Forks; she can link minds with her family members when in her animal form, she's faster than a vampire, and just as strong, and she can imprint. Her and her family are roaming the world to find others like them when they come across the wolf pack. Here, she must explain to the wolves what they are, and there real purpose and juggle an imprint that happens to be the packs enemy. KieraXJasper.

Disclaimer: I own the shifters, but NOTHING els. The rest belongs to my idol Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter one: Fast Beginings

Death. It's a five letter word, and for some, it comes to soon. Others, not soon enough. Some, never get to breath there last breath. I've lived for a painfully long time and only seen it as; a five letter word. I've seen many creatures, some terrifying, others peaceful. I suppose some would not place me under the peaceful category. They would put me up with the predators. Whether that be predatory shape shifters, or the much more unsettling, vampires. I, am a panther. I live for the hunt, and fight like, well like a cat. I've never lost a fight, despite my size. I seem to have, a sixth sense if you will, about my prey, I know just how to beat them. To kill them.

_You seem delighted._ My sister Lebonisa was giving me the closest thing to a mental eye roll._ I hardly think that is appropriate. Especially not now._ I was abruptly brought back to reality. We were running, through an ever green forest, far away from home.

_Where are we, Liam?_ I asked with a start. There were new scents here; Sweet but sickly; Wet dog; the rich thick smell of the soil under our feet.

_Awake now are we? We're in Washington. A small town called _Forks_ I think. I smell Shape Shifters, and possibly Vampires. Are we in a war zone, Lebbie?_ Liam was a shape sifting Lion. He was proud, and very, very strong; both emotionally and physically.

_Well, I don't know. I can't smell any dead shifters, or Vampires. Perhaps we should pay both a visit? Kiera, why don't you take care of the vampires and we take care of the shifters. I can tell there are more shifters. Maybe five vampires..._

_FIVE!? _Both mine and Liam's thoughts boomed. _Why send Kiera, Lebonisa?_

_Because she knows how to deal with them. There are many of the Dogs, I think that's what they are. Wolves. _Lebbie gave a shudder.

_Lebonisa is right. Wolves are harder to control, and they could be together. It's better to kill two birds with one stone, right?_ I did not wait for a response to carry on. _Besides, I feel safe enough. Liam, I can take care of myself._

I ran in another direction, following the sweet scent of dead flesh. I was used to doing dangerous things on my own. And Liam was used to letting me go, now. It was not long until the smell was thicker. I could hear shallow breathing. I slowed my pace, looking around, and listening. I heard the faint sound of blowing leaves, and the smell made my nose wrinkle. I was close enough to the source of the scent that I could smell the different flavors. There were many amazing scents, like Honey and nut, or ginger spice, apples and cinnamon. Exactly the sort of thing that would make a human want to come closer. I shuddered "What is it?" I heard after a long moment. The sound was musical, but gruff at the same time. It carried a melody, that screamed danger. This voice belonged to a vampire. I tensed. Would phasing help me right now? Probably not. I felt a strange _tug_ in the direction of the voice, and I took a step in it's direction."I don't know, Emmett. It looks like a jungle cat of all things. It smells _human_." This voice did not carry a melody. It carried a symphony! It was pure, with a smooth but detectable southern drawl. It was music, sweet music to my ears. I took another step, for the pull had doubled. Liam and Lebonisa had stopped running, and were listening in. "Well, it's not human, obviously." The gruff voice said matter of factly

"Knock your self out Emmett." Murmured the sweet voice. I was paying to much attention to the voice, that I did not hear one of the Vampires descend from a tree. Also, Liam and Lebbie had found the wolves. They were being territorial. "Hey Kitty." Said the gruff vampire. My eyes shot towards one of the vampires and I snarled. He was MASIVE! He was grinning, like this was a game. Why was he looking at me like I was prey? I was an animal, now. I bared my teeth in warning. This was not a good way to start off. The vampire charged with painful grace, and his over sized first collided with my jaw. This was torture! I yelped, but bit him, hard. I knew how to harm a vampire. "What the hell!?" He snarled.

"What's wrong Emm? She to big for you- Wait... She bit you!" I lunged at the vampire again, but he was ready, and he shoved me away. I crashed into the tree where the angel voice was. I snarled in anger, and jumped back up, and swiped at his face. He dodged neatly. "Jazz! Grab her!" Two sure hands wrapped around my neck, but it did not hurt. It held me in place.

"Look at her eyes. They're like the wolves." He murmured. I nodded eagerly. "Phase." The angle growled in my ear. "Phase, or we'll have to kill you, and we don't want to. Trust me." I shivered, and shook violently. I willed my self out of my glossy black panther self, to my petite human body. I gasped in pain. A few ribs were broken, and my cheek was badly bruised. I cursed under my breath.

"Fuck." Hissed the large vampire. He glanced at a leather pouch that was on the ground by his feet. It held a long T-Shirt. I was naked, in front of two vampires, one struggling with thirst. I shook away from the angel without looking at him, and took one step towards the pouch. The pull tripled. As soon as the angel let go, I nearly fell. My ankle was hurt. "Stay still." Murmured the voice. I looked at him now, and nearly fainted. He was glowing. His eyes were warm, and topaz and his hair was wild and honey blond. Those eyes were surrounded with thick lashes, and deeper than the pacific ocean. He was muscular, but a bit lanky next to the larger vampire.

"I'm fine." I whispered horsely, knocking away his hand. "My family is going to come looking for me." I growled. "If you hurt me... If you feed off me, they will kill you." I hated speaking in a harsh voice to this flawless boy, for at the moment he seemed to be the center of the earth. The pull turned into an invisible rope tugging me, trying to get me closer to him. Like gravity.

"I won't hurt you, and nor will he." He said in a calm, soothing voice. The big one came to us with my pouch and handed Jasper the shirt. I bared my teeth when he turned to me. "You won't be able to get it on yourself." He murmured. I felt calm at the sound of his voice. I winced as he pulled it over me. When he touched my skin, there was heat between us. Like a burn or flash of electricity, but it did not hurt. It felt _nice_. I felt better when I was covered too. Less exposed.

"You can't go to a normal doctor." The angel boy muttered. "Emmett," was the large ones name "go hunt. I'll take her to Carlisle." Emmett nodded, and gave me a sympathetic glance.

"I'm sorry." Murmured the angel. "I never knew, what you were. They're others like you?" I nodded.

"One Lion, and a Jaguar. They're possibly fighting with the wolves right now.-"

"Wolves?" He hissed. "Why the hell are they fighting two against a pack?" I shook my head, feeling dozy from the pain. "We weren't supposed to fight... You're all so violent. We just wanted to figure out some things. Like research."

"What is your name, Panther?" I smiled a little. He called me Panther so naturally. "Kiera..." I breathed. "What about you,_'Jazz'_." I remembered. He laughed quietly.

"Jasper Whitlock-Hale Mam." He drawled. "Jasper..." I whispered, as my world dissolved into dreams.

LPOV

"You've gotten us into shit again." Lebonisa hissed in my ear. "These guys are insane." They were. They had this strange idea that they were werewolves! Ha! We've seen _real_ children of the moon. These amateurs were so far off base. "Kiera was attacked." She whispered.

"You think I don't know that?" I murmured. "Get your nose out of my ass Dog." Lebbie growled. A brown wolf snorted, and Lebonisa hissed back, showing her teeth. I glared at her.

"Run. Please?" She mouthed to me. "Kiera..." I nodded. We were _much_ faster. I grabbed her hand, and as if rehearsed, we flipped backwards, and landed Lion and Jag. _We have to find Kiera. I can't hear her._ Lebonisa said quickly as we wheeled around and bolted off into the forest.

_No. She's okay. I can feel it. The boy told her to phase, right? He was insanely concerned. She could be making process._ I growled at the sound of pursuit behind us. _We can't fight, Lebbie. It will ruin everything._

_What about KIERA! She could be eaten by now. _She growled back. The large silver wolf, the only female, was catching up. _I have a feeling that if lil miss Dog is able to nip at our heals, we'll _have_ to fight._ Lebonisa halted, and the dog slammed into her, but collected her self, and lunged. One dog was simple. I snarled, and swiped at her nose, and to my surprise, she backed off. _Okay, lets go! Kiera will find us, Liam!_ Lebonisa growled, and we charged out of the forest, to find our car.

KPOV

"What's your name?" Murmured a tall blond Vampire. It was a different shade of blond then Jasper; who never stopped apologizing, and who never left ,my side. This vampires name was Carlisle, or Dr Cullen to the good people of Forks. I wrinkled my nose. I still did not see how that was possible. "I told you this." I muttered. He smiled a warm smile. "Yes, dear I know, but we need to make sure you are not forgetting anything."

"How can you forget your own name? Oh, and it's Kiera Delmont for the tenth time. The first time you asked, I took five seconds to answer because the light was annoying me. Does that prove I'm not forgetting anything?"

"No. Why are you here? What happened to you?" I frowned. "You know what happened. I don't want to talk about it, because I'm not seriously injured. I've had worse from Vampires." He nodded solemnly. "Well, the most I can do is make sure you don't move, and get some rest." I gasped.

"But, the wolves… Liam and Lebonisa came in contact with them. I have to see what's happening." Jasper rolled his eyes, and sat next to me. "Sleep, or at least stop worrying." I stared at him.

"No." A small smile played on his lips. He looked like temptation at its best. "You can't force me." Now he laughed. "You're adorable panther." I bared my teeth, playfully. "The thing is, I can Keira." Immediately, I felt calm, even tired. "Do you know a lot about our kind, Panther?" His mouth was at my ear, and I could not breath. I shook my head. No. "Well, some of us, like me have extra abilities." He pulled away, slowly. "What's yours?" As if I had to ask.

"I can manipulate emotions, and feel the emotions projected by somebody." He flashed me a mischievous grin. I flushed. He could feel what I felt? Did that mean he could feel the pull I felt to him? Could he feel my attraction? More calm sored through me, and I relaxed.

"Why do they alwase bring Brunettes?" Said a glowering voice. I looked towards the sound and squeaked. This girl was beautiful. Perfect. She had flowing blond hair, and generous curves in all the right places, while still she was thin. Her features were indescribable. "First Bella, now this?"

"Bella? There are more of you?" Jasper looked down, and everybody seemed to darken, except the blond girl. "Not anymore, well Emmett, but no. The last human that got involved with us was named Bella. She, and the vampire who was in love with her died, along with my sister, Alice." She glanced at Jasper who seemed to have shut down. "They were all murdered, you see. The whole thing was rather dramatic. We got letters, and packages with there ashes-"

"Rosalie!" Gasped a woman with caramel brown hair. Her face was lovely, and when she smiled, she had dimples. She reminded me of my mother.

"What? She deserves to know what happens to humans who run with the wrong crowd. Then again, we never got Alice's ashes. Poor Jasper here was distraught for years-"

"Enough!" Snarled Jasper angrily, snapping up right. "This is not her burden to bear, so shut up Rosalie. Just stop. I know you enjoy being a heartless bitch, but you can't be so vile that you would enjoy prattling on and on about misery!" I blinked. There was so much emotion pooling off him. It suffocated me! The amount of pain, and anger, and the wish of bloodthirsty revenge burned me. I flinched, and Jasper looked at me with despair in his eyes.

"Pardon me, Rosalie." I whispered. Her eyes flashed to mine, angrily. "I'm not human." I whispered. "And I don't plan on staying long."

"Right. Ha! And I am human." She scoffed. I smiled a bit. "No, really. In fact, I'm pretty much healed." I sat up, despite everyones sounds of protest. Jasper grabbed my wrist and shook his head. His former emotions were gone, and all there was, was concern.

"My family is in trouble, Jasper. Don't expect me to sit around." I jerked away, and began to walk out of the house. I was immediately aware that Jasper was following me.

"I may not be able to get on the reserve, but if you can get them off then I'll help." I shook my head violently, causing my tousled brown hair to get messed up even more. "I'm going alone. I protect my family."

"And what if you can't? What if I'm your only hope?" I smirked, and spun around. "You'll slow me down. I run _much_ faster than you." He laughed, a musical laugh. "I'm sure I'll be able to keep up."

"I won't wait for you."

"Lets go then." I nodded reluctantly, and jogged into the evergreen forest. I was surprised when he paused. I smiled at him and ducked into the brush to strip. I came out a panther.

**First 3**


End file.
